


1º de Abril

by nywphadora



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Brotherhood, Gen, Love Triangles
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 25
Words: 2,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23708383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nywphadora/pseuds/nywphadora
Summary: Gred e Feorge Weasley não poderiam ter nascido em melhor dia: 1º de Abril, o dia da mentira, onde as pessoas divertem-se pregando peças nas pessoas. E que melhor forma de comemorar o seu aniversário do que honrando a data?[Coletânea de drabbles e double-drabbles sobre o dia]
Relationships: Angelina Johnson/Fred Weasley, Angelina Johnson/Fred Weasley/George Weasley, Angelina Johnson/George Weasley
Kudos: 2





	1. Nascimento

Fabian e Gideon estavam discutindo sobre qual seria o sexo dos bebês, e em como eles seguiriam o reinado de brincadeira deles, quando Molly começou a remexer-se, incomodada.

— Fabian! Gideon! A bolsa estourou! — ela disse.

— Claro, claro! — Fabian fez pouco caso.

— Fabian! Gideon! Eu estou falando sério! — ela gritou, irritada.

— Irmãzinha, querida, hoje é 1º de Abril. Você acha mesmo que a gente vai cair nessa? — retrucou Gideon, risonho.

— Mas parabéns pela tentativa. Está sendo convincente... — Fabian apoiou — Continue assim...

Virando-se para Molly, eles arregalaram os olhos.

— Façam alguma coisa! — ela gritou, ao vê-los paralisados.

— Ah! Certo! — eles moveram-se, apressados.


	2. Gred e Feorge

— Fale mais sobre os tios!

Molly estava fazendo o bolo, quando foi pega de surpresa pelo pedido de um dos aniversariantes.

— Bem... — ela observou as duas crianças, com o queixo apoiado em cima da mesa, atentos — Eles eram exatamente como vocês. Amavam brincar com as outras pessoas... Eles também trocavam o nome. Ficavam se chamando de Gabian e Fideon.

— Uma ótima ideia, não acha, Gred? — George perguntou, com um sorriso brincalhão.

— Excelente, Feorge — Fred sorriu do mesmo jeito.

Apesar de saber que teria muita dor de cabeça, Molly ficava feliz em ter uma parte de Fabian e Gideon por perto.


	3. Irmãzinha

_— Estou grávida! — anunciou Molly, sorridente._

_— Outra vez? — perguntou Fred, incrédulo._

_— Fred! — alertou Arthur._

_— Agora é diferente! Será uma menina. Por isso, eu quero que vocês a tratem muito bem! — continuou Molly._

_— Ela nem nasceu ainda! — disse Charlie._

_— Já estou avisando!_

_Enquanto a mãe falava, sem prestar atenção nos gêmeos, eles trocaram um olhar de puro entendimento._ _A princesinha da casa seria a aliada perfeita para as suas brincadeiras. Uma simples cara de choro, e seus pais derreteriam-se._

— Isso é tudo culpa de vocês! — Molly gritava a plenos pulmões — No meio dessa guerra toda, e o que a sua irmã faz? Apronta com os Carrow, como se eles fossem Umbridge!

— Umbridge não era muito santa — pronunciou-se Ginny, com um ar cético.

— Não interessa, Ginevra! E vocês dois quem lhe deram esse exemplo! Com essa loja, só fecharam porque houve um ataque — ela terminou, antes de sair da sala, furiosa.

— Bom trabalho, maninha! — Fred bagunçou o seu cabelo.

— Feliz aniversário, mestres! — brincou Ginny.

— Cúmplices! — corrigiu George.

Apesar de não poder voltar para Hogwarts, ela sentiu que tinha feito a sua parte.

E, apesar de estarem em uma guerra, eles estavam felizes por estar com sua família.


	4. Planos

— Fred! — sussurrou George.

— Hum... — respondeu Fred, entediado.

— Lembra quando dizíamos que íamos fugir do colégio?

Fred ergueu-se em sua cama, olhando para o rosto do irmão.

— Seria uma boa ideia agora — completou George, sorrindo marotamente.

— Sabe que dia é amanhã? — perguntou Fred.

— O nosso aniversário — ele respondeu.

— Seria um presente lindo... — disse o irmão — E se nós deixássemos um para Umbridge também?

George afastou as cobertas.

— Será o nosso último presente. Precisamos planejar tudo perfeitamente bem — declarou, ainda em tom baixo, aproximando-se do irmão.

Quando Ginny pediu ajuda para Harry, só colaborou ainda mais para o plano deles.


	5. Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes

Hogwarts era bem longe do Diagon Alley, isso foi o que os gêmeos constataram, quando chegaram na loja, já de noite.

— Sinto como se tivesse jogado uma partida de cinco horas! — disse Fred, com a vassoura em uma mão.

— Nunca tivemos nem sorte de ver uma partida dessas — disse George.

Balançaram as varinhas, para acender as luzes, observando o espaço.

— Está tudo pronto! Só colocar os produtos! — observou George, admirado.

— Precisamos de um ajudante — disse Fred — Vou colocar um cartaz do lado de fora.

— É o nosso futuro, Gred! — ele disse, sorrindo.

— Eu só quero ver a reação da mamãe...


	6. Fugiram?

**1º de Abril de 1996.**

_Mamãe,_

_Sei que logo virá uma carta do colégio (ou não) falando sobre o que aconteceu hoje. É verdade, nós fugimos do colégio, e sei que nada do que dissermos fará com que você entenda o que fizemos._

_É o nosso sonho, mãe. Entenda pelo menos isso. Abrimos a nossa loja (como sempre quisemos), e estamos nela agora. Não voltaremos para o colégio, nem quando Umbridge for posta para fora. Não precisamos de NEWT's para provar que sabemos como fazer os nossos produtos._

_Iremos visitá-la (assim que estiver mais calma)._

_Te amamos,_

_Fred e George._


	7. Mas é o nosso aniversário!

— Eu não vou sair com vocês! — declarou Angelina, de braços cruzados.

— Mas, Angie... — reclamou George.

— Não me chame de "Angie" — interrompeu a garota, irritada.

— Angelina, é nosso aniversário! — completou Fred.

— É, não é como se fôssemos fazer um... — começou George.

— Não complete essa frase, George Weasley, em nome de sua descendência! — ameaçou Angelina, fazendo-o engolir em seco.

— É só sair. Como melhores amigos. Por Merlin, Angelina! Você tem uma péssima cabeça — disse Fred, negando com a cabeça.

Ela olhou para os dois, balançando a cabeça, impaciente.

— Bem! Está bem! — ela concordou — Mas Alicia vai junto!


	8. Fred ou George?

Assim que Fred saiu do quarto, foi abraçado pela pequena Ginny.

— Feliz aniversário, Georgie! — e saiu correndo.

— É Fred! — ele gritou.

Descendo as escadas, Fred foi até a cozinha.

— Feliz aniversário, George! Onde está seu irmão? — sua mãe logo cumprimentou-o com um beijo nas bochechas.

— É Fred, mamãe. Ele está no banheiro — ele respondeu.

— Ah! Desculpe, Fred! — ela disse, envergonhada.

— É mentira! Ele é o George! — George entrou na cozinha, trocando um olhar maroto com o irmão.

— Ah! Vocês me enlouquecem! — Molly reclamou, confusa.

E aquela não seria a única vez que eles fariam aquela brincadeira.


	9. Sempre vassouras...

— Uma Cleansweep Five! — exclamou Rony, invejoso.

Fred e George admiravam as novas vassouras. Elas eram usadas, mas estavam em ótimo estado. Perguntavam-se, inclusive, quem seria tão idiota a ponto de desistir de vassouras tão boas... Certo, não eram as últimas lançadas no mercado, mas eram perfeitas.

Perfeitas para eles.

— Hoje é o melhor aniversário da minha vida, Gred — disse George.

— Eu não sei onde puxaram tanta paixão pelo quidditch — comentou Molly, observando a reação dos sete filhos.

— Dos tios, é claro — respondeu Fred.

— É claro — ela repetiu, sorrindo.

— Mantenha-se a um metro de distância — ameaçaram a Rony.

Ele engoliu em seco.


	10. Promoção da WWW

Angelina andava apressada, afastando-se cada vez mais da loja, e George ia atrás dela.

— Angie! Angie! Espere! — ele gritava.

Ela não deu-lhe ouvidos, até que ele alcançou-a.

— Ei! — ele abraçou-a, surpreso, quando viu seu rosto molhado pelas lágrimas.

— Afaste-se! Vocês são todos iguais! — ela empurrou-o, irritada.

— Eu estou tão surpreso quanto você — disse George, ofendido.

— Desculpe — ela passou a mão pelo rosto — Eu só... Eu não sei!

— Você gostava do Fred — afirmou, doído.

Pelo aniversário da loja (e deles) decidiram fazer uma promoção. Angelina foi para prestigiá-los, e deram de cara com Fred e Verity aos beijos, nos fundos da loja.

— É complicado — disse Angelina — Eu... Vocês são tão parecidos! Eu gosto de vocês, mas... Eu não sei...

— Está tudo bem — mentiu George.

— Não, não está. Essa situação é ridícula, sei que os dois gostam de mim, e isso não pode continuar — ela negou.

— Se ele gostasse mesmo de você... — ele bufou, irritado com o irmão.

— Não diga isso, George! É o seu irmão.

— Irmãos brigam também...

— Por garotas. É! O problema sou eu, no caso.

— Não, o problema é que o meu irmão é um idiota!

Nunca que George sentiu tanto ódio de Fred quanto dessa vez.


	11. 11 anos

— É o primeiro aniversário que passam fora de casa — notou Alicia, perto dos irmãos — Não sentem-se... Sei lá! Tristes por isso?

— Vejamos... — disse Fred, abrindo um pacote de feijõezinhos de todos os sabores.

— Bill, Charlie e Percy estão aqui — continuou George.

— Então não estamos tão sozinhos.

— Não precisamos aguentar o Rony...

— Mas a Ginny até que faz falta.

Angelina aproximou-se, risonha.

— Vocês tem uma irmã? — ela perguntou.

— Sim — eles responderam.

— Coitada dela! — disse Angelina, antes de afastar-se.

— Coitado do Rony. Como ele vai se destacar tendo a todos nós? — George perguntou a Fred.

Ele deu de ombros.


	12. Detenção?

— Eu nunca vi dois alunos aprontarem tanto em _um_ ano! — gritava McGonagall, enfurecida — Detenção aos dois!

— Professora, é o nosso aniversário! — protestou Fred.

— Vocês disseram isso em Outubro — ela retrucou.

— Sim, daquela vez foi mentira — confessou George.

— E o que garante que agora é verdade? No dia da mentira? — ela olhou-os, dividida entre a seriedade e a diversão — Querem que acredite nisso?

— Nossos tios também não quiseram acreditar — disse Fred, como se estivesse consolando-a.

— Mas mamãe nunca aprontou, então nunca entendi o porquê de não acreditarem — George franziu o cenho.

— Chega de histórias! Vamos para a minha sala!


	13. Vai depender... Vai depender...

Fred e George começaram a bater palmas, no salão comunal, chamando a atenção dos colegas.

— Quem será? Quem será? — começaram a cantar — Quem será que Sirius Black vai matar? Vai depender...

— Ai, cruzes! — Angelina tacou a almofada na direção deles.

Eles começaram a gargalhar, ignorando os olhares chocados dos outros.

— Só vocês para fazerem piadas com isso — ela disse, com desgosto.

— Não se preocupe, _Angie_. Não vamos deixa-lo nos matar — eles disseram, ainda rindo.

Ela revirou os olhos, ignorando a presença deles, até que George resolveu devolver a almofada, jogando-a.

— Corre! — ele gritou, assim que ela levantou-se, enfurecida.


	14. Trigêmeos?

— E essa é a pegadinha desse ano! — finalizou Fred, com um sorriso orgulhoso.

— Vem cá... Por que temos que tomar poção para parecermos contigo? — perguntou Lee.

— Porque Angelina, sabe-se lá como, sabe a diferença entre mim e George — ele bufou, irritado — Topa ou não? Seria mais engraçado se fosse três!

— É, e será muito mais engraçado quando formos os três com olho roxo pra Ala Hospitalar — retrucou Lee.

— Eu topo — disse George, sorrindo tão psicopata quanto o irmão.

— Passo um: roubar uma poção polyjuice — declarou Fred, decidido.

— E o plano acaba por aqui... — Lee negou com a cabeça.


	15. Ala hospitalar

— Eu não acredito em vocês... — dizia Lee, negando com a cabeça.

— Pois é... Aniversário, e estão aqui: na ala hospitalar — concordou Angelina, tão incrédula quanto.

— O quidditch não tem dia! — disse Fred.

— E temos que honrar a nossa casa — continuou George.

— Mesmo que venhamos parar aqui — ele terminou.

— Certo... — disse Angelina, olhando estranho para eles — Eu vou indo...

— Ei! Aonde você vai? — perguntou George, interessado.

— Comemorar a vitória, é claro! — ela disse, lançando um sorriso irônico — Feliz aniversário aí!

— O aniversário é nosso, mas o presente é da Gryffindor — Fred deixou-se cair, dolorido, na maca.


	16. Ordem

— Aniversário de Fred e George Weasley! — Fred dizia para uma multidão invisível, enquanto George jogava tinta em umas folhas.

— Espere aí! Por que Fred e George? — ele protestou, levantando-se.

— Porque é o nome que nossa mãe nos deu — o irmão respondeu.

— Por que não George e Fred Weasley? — ele insistiu.

— Porque não dá sonoridade... — Fred estapeou o ar, em descaso.

— É claro que dá! — reclamou George.

— Não! Não dá! E "F" vem antes do "G" no dicionário! — ele retrucou.

— E você vê dicionário desde quando?

— Desde que eu tenho que provar o meu ponto.


	17. Potterwatch

— E hoje, meus amigos, é dia do 2º aniversário da Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes — Lee disse, pegando os amigos de surpresa — É uma pena que a loja esteja fechada. Eles aguentaram bravamente aos ataques, mas não deixaram essa data passar em branco.

— Os produtos da loja estão sendo distribuídos gratuitamente para os alunos de Hogwarts, que quiserem fazer da vida dos Carrow um inferno — George tomou o seu microfone, anunciando.

— E um feliz aniversário para os gêmeos Weasley, donos da loja — completou Fred, com um sorriso maroto.

— Na semana que vem, a senha será "juro solenemente não fazer nada de bom".


	18. Primeira bebida

— Não somos crianças! — protestou Fred, cruzando os braços.

— É! Temos 15 anos! — completou George.

Charlie olhou ao redor, vendo se sua mãe estava por perto.

— Está bem! Mas só um gole! — ele deu um copo de álcool para eles.

Eles tomaram rapidamente, antes de devolver o copo.

— O que estão fazendo? — Molly aproximou-se, desconfiada.

— Conversando — os três responderam, dando de ombros.

Ela afastou-se, ainda desconfiada.

— Pensei que vocês iam me ferrar — disse Charlie, olhando ameaçador para eles.

— Caro irmão, há coisas mais importantes do que ferrar com as pessoas — disse Fred.

— Tipo provar esse manjar maravilhoso...


	19. Cartas

— Aqui, queridos irmãos! — Fred e George jogaram uma sacola para cima de Rony e Ginny.

— O que é isso? — perguntou Rony, abrindo a sacola, e vendo várias cartas caírem no chão.

— Cartas de aniversário — explicou George — Respondam todas, por favor.

— Sei que temos muitos parentes, mas... — disse Ginny, pegando uma das cartas — Mamãe vai adorar saber que vocês têm tantas fãs.

— Calem a boca! — eles disseram.

— Só Rony responde, ou eu vou contar para a mamãe! — ela disse, levantando-se.

— Eu também posso contar! — disse Rony, ofendido.

— Responda logo — eles disseram, sem levar a ameaça a sério.


	20. Esperta

— Eu tenho certeza absoluta de que a mamãe manda eles nos darem isso — comentou George, jogando-se em sua cama.

— Por que diz isso? — perguntou Fred.

— Nos dão roupas. Certo, não tão divertido, mas são úteis — disse George, sentando-se — Agora, utensílios domésticos? Eu tenho cara de quê?

Fred começou a gargalhar, jogando a cabeça para trás.

— É sério, ela é muito mais esperta do que pensamos! — disse George, com uma expressão séria — Ela deve fazer uma lista de presentes, sem sabermos, e mandar. Aí ela aproveita e ganha esses negócios aí.

— Depois diz que não sabe a quem puxamos...


	21. Primeiro livro lido

— Lembram quando papai deu esse livro a Bill? — perguntou Charlie, segurando o "Doze maneiras infalíveis de encantar bruxas".

— Tem certeza de que Percy recebeu esse livro? — perguntou George, incrédulo.

— Ele achou ridículo — respondeu Charlie.

— Tá explicado — disse Fred, dando uma risada debochada.

— Pela tradição, agora é de vocês! — Charlie colocou o exemplar em cima da mesa.

— Não precisamos disso! — desdenhou Fred — Já somos um sucesso com as garotas.

— Conhecimento nunca é demais — ele insistiu.

— Vamos cuida-lo até chegar a vesta do _Ronnie_ — prometeu George, segurando o riso.

— Acho que Rony é quem vai precisar mais — disse Fred.


	22. Aniversário em guerra

— Por que a gente comemora o aniversário deles, se eles nem sabem o que está acontecendo? — perguntou Charlie, curioso.

— Desculpe, mas depois do que eles já aprontaram nesse último ano... Eles sabem muito bem o que estão fazendo — retrucou Bill, olhando divertido para os pequenos irmãos.

O clima não estava tão descontraído. fato de Fabian e Gideon não terem chegado preocupava muito a Molly, que olhava fixamente para a porta de entrada.

— Acalme-se, amor! Eles já devem estar chegando! — Arthur tentava acalmá-la, com um dos gêmeos em seus braços, movendo-se desesperadamente.

— Tem razão — ela forçou um sorriso.

Eles nunca voltaram para casa.


	23. Sorriso

Há um grande percentual de crianças que, no nascimento, sejam nascidas muggles, mestiças ou bruxas, choram. Seja a dor pelo corte do cordão umbilical, o fato de que seus pulmões estão trabalhando pela primeira vez, o frio, ou mesmo a luz forte em seus olhos.

Molly Weasley teve sete filhos, e todos eles choraram.

Exceto Fred e George.

Os gêmeos que nasceram sorrindo, tomariam o sorriso como o seu objetivo profissional no futuro. Eles tinham um talento útil para épocas de guerra.

Fred Weasley morreu sorrindo.

E George Weasley morreria sorrindo também, pois veria seu irmão, depois de tanto tempo.


	24. Luna

Se Dumbledore ainda estivesse no colégio, os gêmeos, com toda a certeza, gostariam de comemorar o seu aniversário com os membros da DA. Seria bem agradável... Contudo, mesmo ir para o sétimo andar não era uma boa ideia, com Filch e Umbridge mais atentos a tudo o que eles faziam.

Isso só fazia com que eles tivessem mais vontade de criar e testar produtos, o problema era que eles não estavam muito inspirados.

— Algum problema, Fred?

Ele estava sozinho no corredor, olhando frustrado para frente, quando a voz sonhadora chamou-lhe.

— lá, Luna — ele cumprimentou-a — Ei! Como soube que era eu?

— A ponta do seu nariz — ela tocou no nariz dela — É menos baixa que a de George.

— Vou levar isso em conta — ele comentou, tocando, inconscientemente, na região.

— Parece frustrado — observou Luna, encostando-se na parede.

— Estou com poucas ideias para os produtos. Você sabe... — ele respondeu.

— Algumas pessoas deveriam sonhar um pouco — ela disse — Esses tempos de guerra prejudicam muito.

— O quê? — Fred perguntou, estranhando.

Ela apenas sorriu, afastando-se.

— Completamente louca — ele disse para si, rindo.

Sonhador... Sonhando...

— George! — ele gritou, levantando-se.

Os "Feitiços Patenteados para Devanear" foram criados por uma pequena dica de quem menos se esperava.


	25. Ele voltou

— Sabe que dia é hoje?

George abriu os olhos, acordando em uma cadeira. Ele olhou ao redor, vendo que estava no hospital. Quando percebeu que Angelina tinha falado, ele olhou em direção à cama, onde ela estava deitada, olhando-o.

— Não — ele respondeu.

— 2 de Abril — ela disse.

Foi quando George lembrou-se do dia anterior.

Estavam em The Burrow, apesar de George não querer comemorar o aniversário, e Angelina começou a sentir as contrações.

— E sabe o que é mais irônico? — ela voltou a falar.

— O nome do nosso filho? — ele sorriu.

— É como se ele tivesse voltado para nós...


End file.
